Users of phones (e.g., mobile phones) can only see limited specific information about a phone call when they look up the call log using, e.g., a phone log feature. Usually the phone call information stored in the phone may include time, duration of the call, the identity of the user who called, etc. Currently, no visual information identifying the phone call is provided by the phone log feature of the phones.